Born to make love
by Nevermind555
Summary: Ou comment se réchauffer après avoir pris le frais. OS Victuri.


**Born to make love**

Yuri venait de rejoindre Viktor sur la plage. Makkachin lui fit la fête, sautant autour du jeune homme.

Le Japonais prit place aux côtés du Russe.

"Tu dormais si profondément, Yuri, que je n'ai guère eu le cœur de te réveiller."

"Tu aurais pu... tu as une manière si douce de le faire." souriant, rosissant soudain des joues, doigts jouant fiévreusement entre eux.

"J'en prends bonne note." clin d'œil, visage ravi.

Un soupir traversa le Russe alors qu'il ramena ses jambes à lui, enfouissant son nez entre ses genoux. "Tant de fois tu as quitté la scène, Yuri, alors que tu avais la capacité à l'occuper toute entière."

Yuri cligna, se retournant à moitié vers Viktor. "Ça n'arrivera plus, Viktor." assuré.

Le ton plut énormément au Russe qui en sourit.

"Nous avons la vie devant nous pour que je te le prouve." attrapant la main de Viktor, y faisant jouer le reflet de son anneau.

"J'aime te l'entendre dire."

Makkachin revint avec un bout de bois dans la gueule, qu'il déposa comme une offrande aux pieds de son maître. Le Russe sourit, attrapant le bâton, se levant pour le lancer le plus loin possible, sous les aboiements impatients du caniche.

Viktor se frotta les bras nus. "Il fait frais ce matin, malgré le soleil."

Yuri se leva, se délestant rapidement de sa veste pour la placer sur les épaules du coach.

"Tu es un amour." en gratifiant le nez du patineur d'un baiser fugace.

* * *

Yuri préparait le thé. De son côté, Viktor se réchauffait comme il le pouvait, Makkachin collé à lui. Cet animal dégageait une chaleur phénoménale.

"Encore un peu de patience, Vitya."

"Yuri ?... je connais une façon bien plus rapide pour nous réchauffer."

Yuri rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Serait-il en train de suggérer de... mais oui, c'était bien ça !... Yuri s'agita - comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder les relations intimes.

"Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire le ménage à fond..." s'amusait le Russe, se reculant sur le sofa, invitant Yuri à le rejoindre.

Le Japonais s'assit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Aussitôt, les doigts du beau Russe vinrent jouer avec les mèches de cheveux hirsutes du patineur. Le sourire doux ne quittait pas les lèvres du Russe.

"Qu'aimerais-tu que je te fasse, Yuri ?..."

Yuri se triturait les mains, gêné.

"Tu me laisses deviner beaucoup de choses, tu sais... alors qu'il serait plus simple de me dire quels sont tes envies."

"Je... Viktor, tu sais bien que... je ne suis pas très à l'aiiii... Viktor ?"

Le Russe venait de glisser entre les jambes écartées de Yuri, s'installant là. Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses, offrant des décharges érotiques au jeune Japonais.

"Viktor ?... Vik... tor..."

Le Russe intima l'ordre à Yuri de glisser du bassin jusqu'au bord du sofa.

Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise... une aise que Yuri lui enviait. Entre les mains du Russe, Yuri se sentait parfois plus pataud que jamais.

"Détends toi, Yuri."

" _Facile à dire quand une magnifique tête argentée domine votre entrejambe !_..." songeait Yuri, paniqué.

"Je... voudrai bien, Viktor..."

Les mains étaient habiles, les doigts lestes. Yuri en était presque à camoufler ses yeux lorsque Viktor triompha à la fois du pantalon et du caleçon.

"Yuri ?"

"Oui ?..."

"Je veux que tu profites du spectacle, mon Amour."

Lentement, doigts tremblants, Yuri fit apparaître ses yeux.

"Tu es magnifique, mon Yuri." sur un premier coup de langue qui fit littéralement décoller le Japonais !...

"Oooooh..."

Le geignement échappé sonnait terriblement chaud aux oreilles du Russe et le motiva encore davantage. Lentement, il lapait la colonne de chair avant de refermer sa bouche sur elle. Yuri s'en mordait le dos de la main, fort, paupières étroitement closes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle la demande du Russe. Le regarder... il fallait qu'il le regarde.

Entre deux sensations exprimées à voix haute, Yuri ouvrit les yeux. Son trouble n'en fut que renforcé en voyant l'argenté s'activer ainsi autour de lui. A chaque allée et venue, la frange de Viktor chatouillait le bas ventre du Japonais, rajoutant un stimulus supplémentaire.

Yuri en abandonna sa main pour laisser les sons monter librement dans sa gorge tandis qu'il vibrait sous l'assaut amoureusement mené de Viktor. Il cherchait à se cramponner où il le pouvait, jetant son dévolu sur la couverture du sofa, la serrant jusqu'à la malmener dans son poing. La main de Viktor vint au secours du pauvre objet et Yuri y trouva un grand réconfort, glissant ses doigts entre ceux, terriblement fins, du prodige russe.

Sous la langue de Viktor, la situation se précisait. Lui-même en ressentait clairement les effets dans son propre corps, pulsations cardiaques en mode accéléré, sang battant dans les tempes, sensations terriblement aiguisées.

"Vik... Vik... tor !..."

Signe de reddition. Point de non-retour pour le jeune Japonais. Superbe final.

Viktor vint s'installer aux côtés de l'enfant chéri d'Hasetsu. Yuri en était encore terriblement essoufflé mais ses yeux brillaient d'un feu neuf. Vif, il passa la langue sur les lèvres amies avant d'offrir à son amant un baiser comparable à un feu d'artifice dans le corps de l'athlète russe. Passées toutes ses appréhensions, le Japonais devenait leste comme un félin. En lui ronronnait encore un feu qu'il souhaitait partager. Cela tombait bien : Viktor était fin prêt !...

La main droite de Yuri plongea dans le pantalon et le caleçon du Russe tandis que la gauche se glissait à l'arrière. Viktor voulait des sensations fortes ? il n'en serait pas déçu !... A la première plainte lascive, Yuri esquissa un sourire carnassier. Le Russe l'encourageait, passant aisément du russe à l'anglais puis au français. Viktor perdait les pédales !... c'en était jouissif pour Yuri qui se redressa aussi sec.

" _Thaaaat... my... boy_." murmurait le Russe, paupières mi-closes sur des pupilles révulsées.

Yuri décida de faire taire son coach en emprisonnant sa bouche, ce qui amena son lot de délectations étouffées. Audacieux, Yuri s'immisçait où ses doigts le pouvait, arrachant un trémolos à Viktor.

"Je... je t'ai fait mal ?..."

Le Russe leva la tête pour le regarder, voile superbe sur les yeux. "Conti... nue, Yuri."

Il obéit, hésitant cependant. Il sentit rapidement Viktor se détendre, rendant l'opération plus aisée. Sous ses doigts, le Russe palpitait d'envie autant que d'impatience.

Yuri lui offrit des minutes spectaculaires, dominées par les geignements

"Viktor... lorsque je... te regardais évoluer sur la glace... avec toute l'admiration qui te revenait... jamais je n'aurai pu... imaginer... qu'un jour..."

"Tais toi, Yuri... tais toi !..." attrapant le visage de Yuri entre ses paumes ouvertes, fou du Japonais et accroc à ses gestes qui faisaient pulser à profusion les sensations, les rendant aiguës de plaisir. Viktor n'en pouvait plus de plaisir vertigineux, sa tête en tournait jusqu'au malaise. Il était désireux, en outre, de se contenir au maximum afin de prolonger les appels voluptueux des doigts de Yuri.

Le Russe divaguait dans toutes les langues qu'il maîtrisait, à la totale incompréhension de Yuri - si ce n'était qu'il lui offrait un bien fou !...

"Je ne t'en voudrais pas, Viktor, si..."

Les hanches de Viktor se mirent à bouger de concert, mains fermement agrippées à la peau de Yuri, les vocalises auxquelles il s'adonnait ravissait les oreilles de son partenaire. Viktor leva très haut son menton avant d'être secoué par un spasme qui le prit tout entier, se répandant généreusement sur des appels jetés. Yuri n'en finissait pas de sourire, admirant son amant se tordre dans tous les sens sous l'effet de cette jouissance spectaculaire.

Viktor finit par poser le front contre l'épaule du jeune Japonais, souffle encore court, corps heurté comme si un tsunami venait de déferler sur lui. Yuri aimait beaucoup observer le torse de l'athlète russe monter et s'abaisser dans un rythme encore fou, laisser sa langue recueillir la moiteur sur la peau laiteuse, relâchant la pression au niveau des doigts. C'en était terminé mais... ce que ça pouvait donner envie de vite recommencer !...

* * *

Yuri pouffa de rire en lisant ce que relatait un article de presse, soulignant que Viktor avait un "sacré coup de patin" !... Il leva les yeux sur l'homme aimé, le coach vénéré. Son homme, son Viktor. Il soupira, bienheureux. Tout ce bonheur lui éclaboussait le visage jour après jour, gâtant son regard, gavant ses sens du meilleur de la vie.


End file.
